memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Generations
"Two captains. One destiny." A mad scientist plans to destroy an inhabited star system to reach eternal happiness; Captain Picard must enlist the help of the long-presumed-dead Captain Kirk to defeat his plans. Summary ]] In the year 2293, the ''Excelsior''-class ''Enterprise''-B is launched from Earth's orbital drydock. Nearly completed, the starship leaves Earth on its maiden voyage through the Sol system under the command of Captain John Harriman. Also aboard the Enterprise-B are several journalists and three guests of honor – Captain Montgomery Scott, Commander Pavel Chekov and Captain James T. Kirk. The test cruise quickly becomes a rescue mission, however, as the Enterprise-B answers a distress call from two El-Aurian refugee ships. The ships have encountered a mysterious energy ribbon, called the Nexus. Although the new Enterprise is still missing several key systems, Captain Harriman reluctantly orders the ship to warp. The two refugee ships, the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] and the [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]] are being crushed by the gravimetric distortions generated by the ribbon. The Enterprise-B tries to free them by venting drive plasma, but the Robert Fox is destroyed by the ribbon and the Lakul remains trapped in the Nexus. Desperate for help, Harriman seeks Captain Kirk's assistance. Kirk suggests that the crew of the Enterprise maneuver their ship into transporter range of the remaining El-Aurian vessel. Since the Enterprise has no medical staff on board, Chekov and several of the journalists leave the bridge to attend to the passengers of the Lakul as they are beamed aboard. However, the Enterprise crew discover that the passengers of the Lakul are in a state of temporal flux and cannot be easily transported. With Scotty's assistance at the transporter, the Enterprise crew manages to save 47 of the 150 passengers aboard the Lakul, before it also explodes. Moments later, the Enterprise becomes trapped in a gravimetric field emanating from the edge of the ribbon. Meanwhile, Chekov attempts to provide medical aid to the El-Aurian survivors. Among the patients are Dr. Tolian Soran and the mysterious Guinan. Soran is sedated by Chekov after insisting that he be returned to the Nexus. On the bridge, Scotty suggests that the anti-matter discharge from a photon torpedo might disrupt the field long enough for the ship to break free. Unfortunately, photon torpedoes are also expected to be installed when the Enterprise returns home. Scotty theorizes that if the main navigational deflector was modified to simulate a photon torpedo blast, the ship would be able to escape. Harriman offers command of the ship to Kirk and heads for the deflector relays, in an effort to implement Scotty's plan and save his ship. However, before Harriman has left the bridge, Kirk insists that Harriman stay on the bridge of his ship, and enters the turbolift that will take him to the deflector control room. Eventually, Kirk arrives at the deflector control station, which he modifies to emit a resonance burst. Moments after the burst is fired from the Enterprise's main deflector dish, an energy tendril violently collides with the starship. The tendril rips through the exterior of the engineering hull, where the deflector control room is located. However, Kirk's attempt to save the Enterprise is successful and the ship finally breaks free of the energy ribbon. On the bridge, Ensign Demora Sulu reports a hull breach in the engineering section of the ship. Scotty attempts to contact Captain Kirk, but he does not respond. Scott tells Demora to ask Chekov to meet him in the engineering section, and heads there with Captain Harriman. When Chekov meets Harriman and Scott, the Russian is shocked at the extent of the destruction, and asks if there was anyone in the deflector control room when the hull was torn open. Scott, who presumes that Kirk was killed by the energy ribbon, sadly replies. In 2371, 78 years later, the crew of the ''USS Enterprise''-D celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant Commander Worf on board a holographic sailing ship, also named ''Enterprise''. The formalities include an ancient sailing tradition called "walking the plank". The android Data fails to understand the humor which the human crew find in this routine and after an explanation by Dr. Crusher, he attempts to emulate it by pushing her into the sea. Picard and Riker's conversation on the subject of being a sailor in ancient history is disturbed by a call from the bridge, informing Picard that he has received a personal message. After he receives it in the arch of the holodeck, he hastily leaves the simulation. The empathic Counselor Troi senses that something is very wrong, although the rest of the senior staff continue to celebrate, unaware of Troi's perceptions. When the Enterprise-D intercepts a distress call from the Amargosa observatory, the senior staff leave the holodeck and are asked to come to the bridge. Upon arrival at the Amargosa observatory, the Enterprise-D crew discovers that the station has been attacked, and has incurred extensive damage. An emergency away team consisting of Riker, Crusher, Worf and a security detail beam on board the observatory. They soon locate Romulan corpses and a survivor, Doctor Tolian Soran, who hasn't aged at all since we first saw him, 78 years earlier on board the Enterprise-B. Soran claims ignorance of the attack, and Worf discovers a Romulan corpse. In Data's quarters, Data and La Forge discuss Data's behavior on the holodeck. Data decides that the time has come for him to install the emotion chip Dr. Soong had built for him. La Forge agrees to assist. In Picard's ready room, Riker informs Picard that they have discovered two dead Romulans, and that Dr. Soran would like to speak with him. In Ten Forward, Guinan gives Data a new drink, which produces an emotional response in him: he hates it, and requests another. Soran asks Picard for permission to return to the observatory to finish a time-sensitive experiment. Picard initally declines, but Soran gives him an intense look: "They say time is the fire in which we burn," he says. Picard is visibly affected, and tells Soran that he will see what he can do. tricorder found at Amargosa observatory]] In engineering, Worf informs Riker that the Romulans' tricorder indicates that they were searching for trilithium, an unstable substance which can be used as an explosive. Riker tells him to have La Forge and Data search the observatory for trilithium. They do so. Data recalls a joke Geordi told him during the Farpoint mission seven years earlier; he's having trouble with his newly installed sense of humor. La Forge discovers a hidden doorway, which Data opens using an axial servo in his wrist. The hidden room contains a solar probe with a possible trilithium signature. Data, who has been joking nonstop, is overcome with a flood of emotions; the emotion chip is overloading his neural net. Soran appears behind the pair, and after exchanging a few words suddenly attacks La Forge. Data is overcome with fear. Deanna Troi discovers Picard looking over a family album in his quarters. Picard reminisces about his brother Robert and nephew René, and begins to cry: Jean-Luc reveals that Robert and René have died in a fire. He tells Deanna that as a child he was told about famous Picards of the past; until his brother married and had a son, Jean-Luc felt pressure to continue the family line. Now, with Robert and René dead, Jean-Luc believes there will be no more Picards. Picard's musings on mortality are interrupted by a sudden change in the Amargosa star; he goes to the bridge, where Riker informs him that a quantum implosion has occurred, breaking down all nuclear fusion in the star. Worf reveals that the observatory launched a solar probe into the sun; it will collapse within minutes, and a level-12 shockwave is heading towards the observatory and the Enterprise. Picard sends Riker and Worf to retrieve Data and La Forge, who are still aboard the observatory. A female voice orders Soran to transmit his coordinates. He does so, but is interrupted by the arrival of Worf and Riker, whom he greets with several shots from his blaster. A Klingon Bird-of-Prey decloaks near the observatory. Riker encourages Data to reach La Forge, who is unconscious; however, Data is still paralyzed with fear. The Bird-of-Prey beams Soran and La Forge aboard and cloaks. As soon as Riker, Worf and Data are aboard, the Enterprise warps away from the shockwave, which destroys the observatory. Aboard the Klingon ship, Soran greets B'Etor by hitting her in the face. "I hope, for your sake, you were initiating a mating ritual," she purrs. Soran rebukes her for being careless when she and her sister Lursa stole the trilithium from the Romulans. Soran has promised the sisters a weapon with which they can re-conquer the Klingon Empire. In exchange, Lursa and B'Etor are working for him. Soran orders the ship to the Veridian system at maximum warp. Back on the Enterprise, Dr. Crusher has discovered that Soran is an El-Aurian, a survivor of the Borg's destruction of their homeworld. She reveals that he was aboard the Lakul when it was destroyed, along with Guinan. Picard speaks with Guinan in her quarters. She explains to him that Soran is seeking to return to the Nexus, which she describes as a doorway to a paradisical place, "like being inside joy." She also warns Picard that anyone who enters the Nexus will never want to leave it. In the bowels of the Bird-of-Prey, Soran has removed La Forge's VISOR and prepares to torture him. ]] Dr. Crusher informs Picard that Data's emotion chip has become fused into his neural net, and cannot be removed. However, she believes him to be fit for duty. In Stellar Cartography, Picard and Data study the Nexus, which will soon pass through this sector. Data is distracted by feelings of guilt for having failed to save La Forge aboard the observatory. He discovers that the gravitational forces in the sector have been altered by the destruction of the Amargosa star. Still overwhelmed by remorse, Data asks to be deactivated. Picard refuses, and orders him to perform his duties. They discover that the star's destruction has changed the course of the Nexus ribbon, in order to bring the ribbon to Soran. The ribbon will now come close to Veridian III — but if the Veridian star were destroyed, it would meet the planet. This would also destroy the planets in the Veridian system, including Veridian IV, population 230 million. Picard orders the Enterprise to the Veridian system at maximum warp. In the meantime Soran finishes his interrogation of La Forge and returns to the bridge of the Klingon ship. An awkward silence follows as Soran finishes making modifications to La Forge's VISOR. A female Klingon asks of his progress with his captive human starfleet officer. He informs the ships' commanders, the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, that "No, his heart just wasn't in it." Soon afterwards the Klingon ship arrives in orbit of Veridian III. Soran is eager to beam down to the surface to finish his work. B'Tor argrily demands to know when they will receive their "payment" for helping him. Soran informs the sisters that he has placed all his research on how to make a trilithium weapon on a computer disk. The catch is that it has been encoded and the decryption sequence will not be sent to them until he is safely on the surface. Suddenly the Klingon helm officer informs them that a Federation starship is entering the sytem much to Lursa's suprise. The Enterprise hails the still cloaked Klingon vessel. Captain Picard informs them that they know their intentions and that they will destroy any probe launch towards the Veridian star. He also demands the return of his chief engineer and for the vessel to leave to the system immediately. Soran is dismayed at the delay and demands the Duras sisters "eliminate" the Enterprise. B'tor tells him that their ship is no match for a ''Galaxy''-class starship. Soran cryptically suggests returning La Forge's eyesight. While they wait for the Klingons to reveal themselves, Worf informs the captain that any probe launched from the surface would take 11 seconds to reach the sun. Unfortunately, it would take 8-15 seconds for their weapons systems to lock onto the probe. Commander Riker and Picard agree that they don't like that margin of error. The Enterprise is then hailed by the unknown Bird-of-Prey. The Duras sisters reveal themselves and Picard demands to speak with Soran. Picard is informed Soran is already on the surface. Picard asks to beam aboard their ship so he may do down to the surface and speak with him. Picard offers himself as a hostage in exchange for the return of La Forge and being beamed to the surface to talk with Soran. After the exchange is made, Picard is beamed down to a mountain platform on the desert like surface of Veridian III to negotiate with Soran. Soon after, the Enterprise is fired upon. The Duras sisters find the Enterprise's shield frequency by spying through La Forge's VISOR, which Soran altered earlier. They continue to fire on the defenseless Enterprise inflicting heavy damage. Riker asks Worf if the D12 ship has any weaknesses. Worf observes that it is a D12 Bird-of-Prey, which were retired from service due to defective plasma coils. Riker asks if this can be exploited. Worf mentions the plasma coil is part of their cloaking device. Data, using an ionic pulse, is able to force the activation of Duras' Bird-of-Prey's cloaking device and Riker fires one aft torpedo. The Bird-of-Prey is destroyed by one hit, but the Enterprise is severely damaged, and the warp core is about to breach. Although the saucer is separated before the warp core breach, it crash-lands on Veridian III with only light casualties. , landed on Veridian III]] Meanwhile, Picard and Soran emerge in a fight, in which Picard is unable to stop Soran from completing his objective. The probe is launched with nothing able to stop it. The Veridian star is destroyed and the Nexus ribbon engulfs Soran and Picard. The resulting shockwave from the explosion destroys the system along with the Enterprise. In the Nexus, Picard's greatest wish and "reality" is the family he never had due to his career in Starfleet. The Nexus provides him with an illusion of a Victorian Christmas with a wife, three children (including a son), and the nephew he had just lost. It is all too good to be true. An "echo" of Guinan, a part of herself which she left behind in the Nexus 78 years ago, appears within Picard's "reality". His own unconscious resistance and Guinan's "echo" help bring him back to the task at hand: stopping Soran and saving the Veridian star system. Guinan, her echo unable to leave the Nexus, explains the reality of the Nexus and it's many possibilities to Picard. He explains that he needs to stop Soran, but he can't do it alone. Guinan suggests that such a person is already in the Nexus. Due to the time bending nature of the Nexus to the person's perception he just arrived as well. Picard finds Captain Kirk, who was thought to be killed in 2293. Picard greets Kirk as he makes his way through his own idealized Nexus "reality" at his ranch on Earth. It was 9 years before the Enterprise-B's encounter with the Nexus and the day before he told his partner Antonia he was returning to Starfleet. Eventually Picard and Kirk's own empty feelings convince him of unreality of the Nexus. Picard explains his situation to Kirk. Feeling useless in retirement, he is excited at the possibility of making a difference again. Kirk agrees to help Picard stop Soran. He and Kirk travel back in time to Veridian III just before Soran plans to launch the probe into the Veridian star. Back in time, both Picard and Kirk confront Soran. Kirk eventually engages in a fight with Soran and then returns to Picard. In his attempt to escape the two captains and in order to protect his missile launcher, Soran uses his control pad to activate the launcher's cloak. The rope Soran is rapelling the mountainside with gives way and he drops it. Kirk goes after the remote on the metal bridge between platforms where it came to rest, but Soran destroys the bridge with his blaster before he can get to the device. The bridge buckles in half and Kirk almost falls to his doom, but is saved at the last minute by Picard. Picard returns to the launcher while Kirk attempts, again, to get to the control pad which is now on the other side of the weakened bridge. Kirk makes it to the other side. Sadly, that side of the bridge gives way. Kirk sustains mortal internal injuries from the fall, but luckily he manages to deactivate the probe launcher's cloaking device moments before the bridge's collapse. This gives Picard a chance to lock the clamps to the firing mechanism on the launcher. Picard is then forced back by Soran, who is desperate and panicked. Soran attempts to launch it in a rush without checking for any alterations. Then, the probe launcher explodes as the Nexus ribbon passes harmlessly overhead. dies.]] Picard goes down to help the dying Kirk. Picard begins to move the wreakage and twisted metal of the bridge to get to Kirk. It is soon apparent that there is little hope in saving the great captain. Picard reassures Kirk that they made a difference. "Oh my" are Kirk's final words before he dies. Picard then buries Kirk on top of the mountains with his old badge on the rocks as its only marker. Picard pays his respects silently soon after a shuttlecraft arrives to pick him up. , a ''Miranda''-class and an ''Oberth''-class starship leave orbit of Veridian III with the Enterprise crew.]] Meanwhile, at the Enterprise-D saucer section, Starfleet workers attempt to recover anything salvagable. At the same time, Enterprise crew members are helping each other to get their belongings out of the debris. Data recovers his cat Spot and is overjoyed to tears, thanks to his newfound emotions. Meanwhile Picard recovers his family album with Riker in the remains of his ready room. He reflects and comes to terms with mortality as they prepare to leave. Picard and Riker are beamed out from the crippled bridge of the Enterprise-D saucer section. Three starships, the [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]], a ''Miranda''-class and an ''Oberth''-class starship, leave Veridian III at maximum warp. Background Information *This film marks the deaths of Captain James T. Kirk (William Shatner), Robert (Jeremy Kemp) and René Picard, Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh) and the destruction of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. *This is William Shatner's only appearance without Leonard Nimoy. *This film marks the final appearances of William Shatner (Captain James T. Kirk) and Walter Koenig (Chekov). However, Shatner and Koenig do appear again in the computer game Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. *This is James Doohan's last appearance as Scotty, although he had previously appeared in the role in the TNG episode "Relics". The events of that episode were actually set after Scotty's scenes in this film. *The destruction of Lursa and B'Etor's Klingon Bird-of-Prey is stock footage of the destruction of Chang's Bird-of-Prey from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Also, some scenes of the ''Enterprise'' are recycled from Star Trek: The Next Generation, specifically the Enterprise flyover during Picard's log and the underside of the saucer separation sequence. Both these shots were originally composed by ILM for the first TNG episode, "Encounter at Farpoint." *The modified ''Excelsior''-class ''Enterprise''-B would be used again as the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Paradise Lost". *The scene where Picard buries Kirk's body on a cliffside under rocks is reminiscent of Kirk burying Gary Mitchell in the second TOS pilot "Where No Man Has Gone Before". Also, the TOS episode was Kirk's first appearance while this movie would be his last. *In the aforementioned scene, a stand-in for Patrick Stewart is used. *New Starfleet uniforms were created for this film, however they were scrapped at the last minute for fear of introducing too many new facets to the universe. *The uniforms featured are the variant which is used on space stations in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, mixed with the style previously established on Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Patrick Stewart and Brent Spiner were the only cast members to have custom DS9-style uniforms made for use in the film. Jonathan Frakes had to borrow Avery Brooks's uniform and LeVar Burton had to borrow Colm Meaney's uniform; neither of which fit the actors very well (Frakes had to roll up the sleeves and Burton's is obviously too big for him). *While new combadges were designed specifically for this film, they were initially introduced in the DS9 episode "The Search, Part I". *As is widely known, the original version of the film did not test well with early audiences and was the subject of a massive reshoot in which an alternate ending was inserted. In the original ending Soran kills Kirk by shooting him in the back. A new scene was shot to replace that with a higher octane finale, requiring the reassembly of exterior sets. Patrick Stewart had recently shaved (what was left of) his hair for another project and therefore had to be fitted with a hairpiece. *Many other scenes were trimmed from the final cut, including minor sequences involving the Enterprise-D crew recovering from the crash landing. *Following the end of production, the interior sets of the Enterprise were struck and replaced with those belonging to a new starship, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], for the upcoming series Star Trek: Voyager. Of the original sets, only small sections of the corridors, sickbay, transporter room and engineering were left standing, although the new sets were constructed directly over the basic framework and floorplan originally designed and built for the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. *Of those remaining sets, only a small piece of the Enterprise-D sickbay (the ceiling) remained in use during the most recent series Star Trek: Enterprise. *The Enterprise-D's saucer landing was first depicted in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, released in 1991. The drawing inspired a story idea from Ronald D. Moore, Brannon Braga, and Jeri Taylor as a possible cliffhanger for the season six finale of TNG but was rejected by producer Michael Piller, partially because it was impractical for a television budget. When Moore and Braga were placed in charge of the first TNG feature, they decided to include the saucer crash. Common fan myths maintain the Enterprise-D was destroyed because it was designed for television and not features, which is generally an inaccurate assertion. *The Amargosa observatory miniature was later reused for the wormhole relay station in "Destiny" (DS9). *The interior of the observatory was in fact a redress of the Enterprise-B main bridge, which was itself a redress of the ''Enterprise''-A main bridge. *According to IMDb.com, Patrick Stewart was aided in his portrayal of Picard's grief by the script for Jeffrey, which he was reading on the set; it touched him so deeply, he cried reading it. *Footage of the interior of the Bird-of-Prey being destroyed would appear again later in the DS9 episode "What You Leave Behind". *The main bridge of the Enterprise-D was redesigned for this film, inspired by the "alternate-history" bridge from the TNG episode "Yesterday's Enterprise". It featured new carpeting, additional computer stations along the port and starboard bulkheads, a raised platform at the center, and a chair for Worf. *Engineering was also slightly redesigned; the "plugs" which had hidden the rest of the corridor set since the mid-first season of TNG were left out for the engineering scenes. *Malcolm McDowell was so taken with the line "Time is the fire in which we burn" he had it engraved on the pocket watch he uses in the film. *In the holodeck scene, Troi hands over the sailing ship's helm to an elderly man. This man is, in real life, the captain of the boat (the Lady Washington, owned by Grays Harbor Historical Seaport in Aberdeen, Washington) which was used in filming this scene. *The original six-foot, two-part Enterprise-D model from the TNG pilot "Encounter at Farpoint" was taken out of storage and refurbished to meet the demands of the big screen. This was because it had to stand up to the glare of motion picture lighting. *Although Data is the owner of Spot the cat, Brent Spiner, who plays Data, in fact hates cats and objected to the scene where Data finds Spot in the wreckage of the Enterprise, saying "Does he have to find the cat? Can't he find, like, Geordi or something?" *Malcolm McDowell received death threats from obsessed Star Trek fans after his character killed Captain Kirk. *There was only a 10 day period between production of the final episode of TNG and the first scenes of this film, shot aboard the wooden sailing ship. The scenes aboard the Enterprise-B were filmed even as production on TNG's final episodes were wrapping up. *This film marked the last appearance of Geordi's VISOR. Memorable Quotes "Oh...shit!" :- Data, as the saucer is crashing down on Veridian III "Someone once told me that 'time' is a predator that stalks us all our lives. But I rather believe that time is a companion who goes with us on the journey and reminds us to cherish every moment because it will never come again." :- Picard "It was...fun. (beat) Oh, my." :- Kirk's last words "They say that time is the fire in which we burn." :- Tolian Soran "There was a time when I wouldn't hurt a fly. And then the Borg came..." :- Tolian Soran "Make it so." :- Data, imitating Picard with his tricorder "You... could say I have a magnetic personality." :- Data "I just love scanning for lifeforms. (commences singing and tapping on console like a keyboard) Lifeforms... you tiny little lifeforms... you precious little lifeforms... where are you?" :- Data "Captain, Is there something wrong with your chair?" :- Scotty "Very good, sir." "Brought a tear to my eye." "Oh, be quiet." :- Chekov, Scotty, and Kirk, remarking on Kirk's order to take the Enterprise-B out of spacedock "My God! Was anybody in here?" "...Aye." :- Chekov, about the missing part of the hull, Scotty, knowing Kirk was in the room "Data, that was ... that was seven years ago!" :- La Forge to Data, when Data laughs at a joke that Geordi made at Farpoint Station "...promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. And may God have mercy on your soul!" :- Picard, reading Worf's promotion orders "Computer, remove the plank!" Worf falls into the water and Picard leans over to Riker: "Number One, that's retract plank, not remove plank..." Riker leans over the edge: "Sorry!" as Worf growls at him :- Riker, Picard, and Worf Apocrypha The novelization of the film differs from the movie on a number of minor points. For instance, the film makes no mention of crew deaths, but in the novelization, Picard mentions to Guinan that the crash of the saucer cost the lives of 17 crewmen. There is a theory that the Miranda-class ship seen in the film's ending was the retrofitted [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]. Links and References Cast Montgomery Scott]] ]] ]] * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker * Brent Spiner as Data * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Worf * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk ;Starfleet Personnel: * Alan Ruck as Captain Harriman * Jacqueline Kim as Demora * Jenette Goldstein as Science Officer * Thomas Kopache as Com Officer * Glenn Morshower as Navigator * Tim Russ as Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley as a Journalist * John Putch as a Journalist * Christine Jansen as a Journalist * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor as Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake as Nurse Ogawa * Granville Ames as Transporter Chief * Henry Marshall as Security Officer * Brittany Parkyn as Girl with Teddy Bear * Majel Barrett as the Computer Voice ; Aliens: * Barbara March as Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Rif Hutton as a Klingon Guard * Brian Thompson as Klingon Helm * Guy Vardaman as Klingon Officer * Marcy Goldman as an El Aurian Survivor * Jim Krestalude as an El Aurian Survivor * Judy Levitt as an El Aurian Survivor * Kristopher Logan as an El Aurian Survivor * Gwen Van Dam as an El Aurian Survivor * Dennis Tracy as Bolian Waiter ; The Nexus: * Kim Braden as Picard's Wife * Christopher James Miller as Picard's Nephew * Matthew Collins as Matthew Picard * Mimi Collins as Mimi Picard * Thomas Alexander Dekker as Thomas Picard * Madison Eginton as Madison Picard * Olivia Hack as Olivia Picard ; Uncredited Co-Stars: * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Cameron as Ensign Kellogg * Lynn Salvatori as Antonia * Tarik Ergin as a Medical Technician * Stewart Lew as a Crewman in Ten Forward ; Stunts: * Randy Hall * Michael Hines * John Nowak * Bernie Pock * Don Pulford * Pat Tallman * Eric Stabenau References Academy marathon; alternate timeline; Amargosa; Amargosa observatory; Amargosa system; antimatter containment; bat'leth; Battle of Trafalgar; Bolian; Borg; ''Bozeman'', USS; Breen; Butler; champagne; Chateau Picard; Christmas; cloaking device; communications station; crew quarters; Crusher, Jack; dedication plaque; deflector control; deflector dish; dill weed; disruptor; Dom Pérignon; drydock; Du'cha; duotronics; Earth; Earth Broadcasting Company (EBC); El-Aurian; emotion chip; ''Enterprise''; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Enterprise''-B, USS; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; ''Excelsior''-class; Farpoint Station; ''Farragut'', USS; ''Farragut'' shuttlecraft; Farrell; Federation News Network (FNN); Forcas III; force field; Gagarin Hall; ''Galaxy''-class; gravimetric field; ''Hawking''; holodeck; horseback riding; House of Duras; Idaho; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Ktarian eggs; [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]]; La Barre; Grankite Order of Tactics; ionic pulse; ''Lakul'', SS; Livingston; magnetic interlock; main engineering; Martian colonies; Maurice Picard; McCoy, Leonard; ''Miranda''-class; ''Nebula''-class; Nexus; Nobel Prize; ''Oberth''-class; photon torpedo; Picard family album; Picard, Robert; plasma coil; plasma coolant; Pluto; pocket watch; ''Robert Fox'', SS; Romulans; San Francisco; Saurian brandy; saucer section; saucer separation; science station; shield frequency; Spacedock Shuttle; sickbay; Spock; Spot; Starfleet Broadcasting (SFB); ''Stargazer'', USS; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet uniform; Stellar Cartography; Sulu, Hikaru; Ten Forward; tricorder; trilithium; type-3 disruptor; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-7 shuttlecraft; ''Valiant'', USS; Veridian; Veridian system; Veridian III; Veridian IV; VISOR; Wallace, Darian; warp core breach; warp plasma; Workbee * [[List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|List of USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * 47 references Related Topics * Star Trek: Generations (Special Edition) * Star Trek: Generations (novel) * Star Trek: Generations (game) External Links * * Generations de:Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen es:Star Trek VII: Generations fr:Star Trek: Generations nl:Star Trek: Generations sv:Star Trek: Generations